gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gha Woobok
Gha Woobok (가 우복, Ga Ubog) is a former door-to-door merchantChapter 20 and a former member of the Baekma Valley. He has since returned to working for the Valley. Appearance & Personality Woobok is a plain looking man with blue eyes, loose black hair tied in a bun and light stubble on his chin and above his lip. He wears blue garments, a red scarf around his neck and his merchant's ware on his back. He admits that he is not very good at dealing with people and he appears to have a sharp temper. That said, he does have a decent level of restraint. Despite being a killer, he also has a sense of honor since he despised Yang Jeonghak's use of underhanded tactics.Chapter 23 He was also noted to have gone soft after retiring to civilian life suggesting that he was much more ruthless in the past.Chapter 33 Image Gallery History Gha Woobok was once the Baekma Valley's greatest killer and was known by the epithet, "The Wraith Hand" ( , " "),Chapter 22 but at some point Woobok retired and left the murim altogether. He then became a door-to-door merchant however, because he didn't make a single sale in a month, they partnered him with a senior member. Plot The Baekma Valley Gha Woobok followed and observed his merchant-sunbae, Lee Deok-Gwang, through the day as he tried to learn how to become a better merchant himself. The next day, seeing his sunbae was not present, Woobok went to his home and found Deok-Gwang was being harassed by some thugs. Sorting them out, with their leader being an acquaintance of his, Woobok then left his sunbae's place after they gave him the same reaction he always got. Returning home, Woobok encountered Yang Jeonghak there. Alarmed by the Jeonghak's presence, the former told Woobok that the Lady of the Valley wanted his head for the earlier altercation. Noting he wouldn't go easily, Woobok was forcefully coerced to go with them when Hwang Gyu came out holding his kid and put the kid to sleep. Regaining consciousness after being brought to the Baekma Valley, Woobok mocked his current jailers causing the man to attack him in fear. However, Woobok subdued him, draining him of his ki; he then taunted the other two before attacking them. A little later, Woobok surprised Jin Garyeong and Yang Jeonghak with his presence, mentioning that she wanted his head. He soon began to scuffle with Jeonghak, getting caught in his illusions, but it was diffused when Garyeong flared her ki in irritation. Realising that Jeonghak was in control of the fight the entire time, Garyeong then apologised to him for Jeonghak's excessive actions. Following Garyeong outside, they all suddenly felt the after-shocks of a mighty collision of powerful techniques. Coming to the edge of the crater created by Gang and Dang Gan's attacks, he called out to Gang asking why he was there before humorously roughing up Hwang Gyu for answers. With the situation resolved, Woobok happily reunited with his family and then mused on what he had learned about Gang Ryong, noting with great surprise that he was the Supreme Overlord's disciple. Standing at the entrance to the Baekma Valley, overlooking its destruction, Woobok recalled his conversation with Yang Jeonghak regarding the recent event that had occurred at the Valley: Jeonghak had mentioned their proposal to Woobok but the latter had said that he wouldn't carry out the request but would listen to what Jeonghak told him before he made a decision. In their home, Woobok sat opposite his wife, both with subdued expressions. Hearing the arrival of Gang Ryong delivering dumplings, Woobok went outside and prompted a conversation with him. On the bridge, Woobok informed Gang that he heard he was the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple which Ryong casually confirmed. Woobok then mentioned he'd be going away for a while and asked if Ryong could look after his kids while he was away, which Ryong happily agreed to also adding that he hoped Woobok would come home safely. As Ryong rushed off, Woobok mused that running away was an option too. Later, at night, Woobok arose from bed and met Jeonghak outside; the two then walked off together. Stirring While investigating the Naeseonhyang, Woobok was captured by them. Having been beaten and chained up, Woobok eventually met their leader and told him that the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple was looking for him whilst draining some of the man's ki. At some point later, Woobok escaped but was in a bad condition. Fortunately, he was found by a travelling old man who saved his life. Some time later, after drawing Gang Ryong's attention, he momentarily clashed with the young gosu after deliberately releasing some of the ki that he had drained from the Naeseonhyang's leader. With Ryong shocked at the revelation, Woobok expressed his curiosity at whose ki he stole. Sitting opposite each other, Woobok revealed his recent escapade and also that the leader of the Naeseonhyang could be one of "them", though he couldn't be sure since he couldn't get a good look at his face. Mentioning that it was now down to Ryong to determine whose ki it was, Woobok noted that Ryong was already sure. Season 2 Intro As he readied to leave home for work as a door-to-door merchant, Woobok encountered Ryong. With Ryong noting he was up early, Woobok greeted him and explained that the place he was doing business was far away. He then told Ryong he'd meet him at lunchtime when he got back. Mak Sapyeong On his way home from his job, Woobok was assailed by several hooded men. Some time later, Woobok was revealed to be one of the masked assailants that were fighting to subdue Ryong. Then, alongside Dang Gan, he attempted to subdue Ryong with all his might. After Ryong's seeming defeat, he and Garyeong brought the captured Ryong to Mak Sapyeong's domain. With Garyeong stating they'd only hand him over once Sapyeong fulfilled his end of the deal, Woobok defensively subdued one of Sapyeong's subordinates before confronting one of Sapyeong's masked minions that had suddenly appeared. Realising the mysterious masked minions used Poison Arts, Woobok was swatted away. However, he quickly regained his feet and took the minion down and realised in alarm that they were infected with the Gu; he alerted Garyeong of their nature before the one he had subdued exploded destructively. Coming from the explosion relatively unscathed, Woobok told Garyeong to go after Sapyeong as he would take care of the other Gu-infected minions. Releasing his ki-restraints, Woobok then used the Wraith Execution technique to take down the remaining minions. Having absorbed the Gu worms into his arm using the technique, Woobok noted it was too much to control the bugs before they exploded. He later appeared after Garyeong had immobilised her mother and quickly removed the soon-to-detonate Gu inhabiting her body before transplanting them into a nearby tree. Rushing away, expecting them to explode, he looked back incredulously as they deactivated and remained dormant. Seeing this, he reasoned that their master must have died. Later, he stayed by Garyeong's side while her mother was being treated for her injuries. With the recent incident now over, Woobok happily returned back to his family. Powers & Abilities Gha Woobok is a powerful gosu in and of his own right having once been the Baekma Valley's greatest killer. He has shown incredible endurance and resilience, being able to withstand point-blank explosions from Gu-infected opponents and even tank hits from opponents of Gang Ryong's level and still continue fighting. The man that taught him the Life Drain Technique restrained his power by blocking two points each above his navel and back with 'sealing needles'. Immense Physical Speed: 'He is able to go from standing on the ground to hanging from atop a massive tree in a blink of an eye.Chapter 159 His also possesses enoigh speed and reflexes to contend with a heavyweight such as an empowered Hyeol Bi for at least a short while. Life Drain Technique (1).png|Draining his enemy's ki and life energy Life Drain Technique (2).png Life Drain Technique (3).png Life Drain Technique (4).png Life Drain Technique (5).png 'Life Drain Technique: Woobok is able to use a unique and bizarre martial arts technique that enables him to drain the ki and life energy of others through his hands, leaving them a shrivelled husk at best or flat-out dead at worst;Chapter 26Chapter 98 doing so allows him to rapidly restore his own energy and also rapidly heal from almost any wounds he has sustained.Chapter 27 Woobok is also able to identify the type of ki he drains as well as store the ki he drains to use at a later date.Chapter 56 With full access to the martial art, Woobok can freely merge with beings and nature and absorb matter from them as demonstrated when he removed the Gu worms inhabiting Garyeong's mother and transplanted them into a nearby tree.Chapter 110 *'Wraith Execution': An extremely powerful last-ditch technique. The man that taught him the Life Drain Technique told him never to use this technique until every other option had been exhausted.Chapter 102 Quotes *"You may sell your pride, but '''never' sell your conscience! Gah, it's embarrassing when I say it out loud...''"Chapter 21 Alternative Translations *Ga Ubok, the Ghost Soul (LINE) *Ga Ubok, the Grim Reaper (死神) (LINE) Notes & Trivia *Apparently, people's reactions (panic, fear, horror, disgust and contempt) are always the same when they learn of his past as a person who was once affiliated with the Baekma Valley. *Woobok noted that draining the ki of "dirty scumbags" felt "nasty". *He has a wife and three kids, all of whom are acquainted with Gang Ryong and the tavern-on-the-fork Gang works for. *Woobok has the special physical constitution required to learn the Life Drain Technique. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)